


To Wed

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Diana marry.  Blair and Jim come to a decision. Everyone lives happily ever after.<br/>Sequel to To Prove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wed

 

O.K. this is the sequel to To Prove.

## To Wed

by Brandy  


"Simon, please stop staring at me," Blair said as he began to eat. 

"I just can't get over Diana wanting you to marry us," Simon said as he dug into his chili. 

"Simon, the reason you and I are here having lunch today is becasue we need to discuss the wedding ceremony, and what it entails," Blair said with a smile. 

"I know its something New Agy. How different can it be?" Simon asked with a frown. 

"Well, for one it will be at night during a full moon, and her grandmother will be giving her away, but only after she gives her approval of Diana's choice in mates," Blair grinned as Simon stared at him, his chili forgotten. 

"What?" 

"Diana's family has worshipped the Goddess for generations, specifically in the form of the moon. They lived in the Appalachia, Simon. People didn't care who they worshipped as long as her family knew about medicine," Blair said with a sigh. "They were lucky really." 

"So this isn't a New Agy type of thing," Simon said with a frown. 

"No, it isn't. Grandmother takes her religion very seriously. She won't expect you to convert, but she will expect you to be respectful. And she will expect any children from your marriage to have at least a rudimentary knowledge of Wicca. Have Diana and you discussed the whole name thing?" Blair asked. 

"Yes, she's keeping her name, but what does that have to do with anything?" Simon asked warily. 

"Grandmother will also expect you to give any and all girl children the last name of Hunter. It's a very old family tradition, and for obvious reasons if you think about it. At least one of the girls will be expected to be named Diana. And she will expect girl children," Blair said with a grin. 

"I have no problems with any of this so far, but why aren't I discussing any of this with Diana?" Simon asked gruffly. 

"As the priest for the wedding, it is my job to tell you what is expected of you. The wedding itself is quite simple. Me, Jim, Grandmother, you, and Diana will be present. Darryl can be there if he wants to come. You will exchange vows before the Goddess, and that is it," Blair said as he sat back. 

Simon sighed. "So Grandmother has to sign off on the whole thing, before we marry." 

"Yes, but don't worry, Simon. I like you, Diana likes you and most important the connection," Blair tapped Simon's forehead, "has been made. Now eat. We have to meet Jim and Diana in an hour or so." 

"What exactly are they doing again?" Simon asked as he dug into his barely warm chili. 

"They're picking out a new bedroom suite for the wedding night, remember. And a few odds and ends too." 

"Why aren't you with them?" Simon asked. 

Blair laughed. "I couldn't decorate a box, man."   
  


* * *

  


Blair sighed as he stretched out on the couch. 

/tired love/ 

/yeah its like everything is happening so fast the end of the quarter the wedding and grandmother flying in/ Blair sighed. /so what do you want to do tonight/ 

Jim smiled as he pulled the bottle of honey he had bought that afternoon out of his jacket pocket. He walked over to Blair and leaned over the couch. 

/how about we make love for the rest of the night or are you too tired/ he said as he allowed his passion for his lover to flow through their bond. 

Blair jumped off of the couch and made a dash for the stairs. He stopped midway up and looked down at Jim. /well/ 

Jim laughed and raced after Blair. He caught up with Blair beside the bed. 

/no not there/ Jim put the honey on the floor and pulled a folded sheet off their dresser and spread it on the floor. /here/ 

/you've been planning this haven't you/ Blair began to pull off his clothes. 

/mmm hmm/ Jim replied as he did the same. 

As Jim finished undressing, Blair latched onto his mouth. Jim moaned as he tasted his lover's mouth. He tasted of coffee, dinner, and something that was undeniably Blair. He groaned as he pulled Blair away. 

"On the floor, Chief," he panted. He felt Blair's passions rise as he laid down on the floor and Jim's own passion followed. He looked down at his love. So beautiful. 

He reached for the honey and then laid down beside Blair. As he uncapped the honey and began to pour it over his lover's chest, Blair moaned and arched. 

/god it feels so good/ Blair sent to his lover. It was a warm, smooth, almost oily caress that seemed to turn on every nerve it touched. His nipples, his navel, he moaned as Jim began to draw designed on his skin with it. Swirls and circles, spreading it. /oh please/ 

"Please, what," Jim murmured. "Please kiss you, please lick you. What do you want?" 

"Oooh," Blair moaned as Jim began to circle his nipples. "Both, please, oh please, both," he panted. 

Jim smiled as he began to lick the honey from Blair's navel. He could taste the honey, salt and Blair. As he began to clean Blair's stomach, he noticed that his love wasn't making any more sounds. 

/oh god please jim its too much oh oh oh god yes right there oh please ... oh please please please please please/ Blair was going insane. The touch of his lover's lips and tongue on his torso where driving him there. Jim seemed to know just how to lick or kiss or suck..."Oh, god JIM!!!" or bite him. He shuddered as Jim finally got around to sucking his nipples. 

Jim grinned as he moved from Blair's sensitive rib cage to his nipples. He sucked them, licked them, and bit them gently. His lover's groans enticed him to spread more honey over his nipples and begin cleaning them all over again. 

Blair didn't know how much more he could take of this exquisite torture. His nipples had never been this sensitive. Hell, his entire body had never been this sensitive before. He groaned as Jim finally release his left nipple and swooped in for a kiss. 

Honey, Blair thought, would never be the same for him. The taste of it on Jim's lips, the feel of it as Jim smoothed some over his penis had made honey the most erotic substance he could think of. Sweet and erotic. It was his last coherent thought as his lover moved down his body. 

Jim began to lick Blair cock with small strokes. His lover writhed under him. 

/god please jim just finish it i'm going insane/ 

/that's the whole idea lover/ 

When Jim finished cleaning him, Blair was almost hyperventilating. Jim checking his partner's vital signs and decided he had been teased enough. Jim pulled back and quickly grabbed the tube of lube from their dresser and began to lubricate Blair. 

Blair groaned as he felt Jim begin to smooth the cool gel inside him. 

/yes yes this is what i want i want you inside me only you always you love you trust you so much/ 

Jim groaned at the thoughts pouring through their link. He didn't think this would last very long. He quickly lubed his cock and began to sink into Blair. He looked deep into the hooded, dazed eyes of his love and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

Blair was on sensory overload. It all felt so good. He could feel his orgasm building inside him. He suddenly came with a scream. 

Jim howled as Blair came unexpectedly. His cock was caught in the tight, massaging grip of his lover's body. The pull on his cock brought him off violently. He collapsed against his lover. 

/jim jim uh big guy you're a little heavy/ 

"Huh," Jim said dazedly. He began to pull away and laughed at the sound made when he peeled himself off of Blair's sticky, sated body. 

/oh man i really need a shower/ 

/later/ Jim pulled Blair into his arms. /i love you beautiful/ 

/i love you too honey/ Blair grinned as Jim frowned down at him. /what can i say i liked it loved it almost died from it when can we do it again/ 

Jim laughed as kissed Blair sweetly. /you can call me honey anytime but at the station i would never live that down/ 

/i would never do that no matter how fun it would be to hear everyone's bee and honey jokes by the way you did set the alarm we don't want to be late to the airport/ 

/it's set/ Jim pulled Blair to him and grimaced at the sticky feeling. /why don't you shower while i clean up/ 

/sounds good to me/   
  


* * *

  


Jim watched Blair bounce on his toes. He exchanged a smile with Diana. Blair would probably be this energetic at 101. Jim's smile became a grin. It was nice to know that Blair would never change. 

"There she is!" Diana shouted as she started running through the crowd. Blair took off after her with a whoop . Jim just shook his head and followed behind them. Yep, Blair would always be a kid. 

Blair hugged Grandmother tightly. She looked a little older but her scent was the same. Forest and flower smells seemed to embrace her. Grandmother hugged him back and laughed. 

This was her Blair boy, all grown up, she thought. She caught a glimpse of another man coming their way. The link between them brought tears to her eyes. They were so close. She gasped almost inaudibly as she suddenly recognized him for a Sentinel. She pulled back and looked deep into Blair's eyes. 

/what is this grandson have you been holding out on me you didn't mention this in your last letter/ 

Blair blushed and looked down. /we weren't lovers then i didn't know how long it would last how long i would be able to last his name is.../ 

"Hello, Ms. Hunter. I'm Jim Ellison," Jim said as he reached the trio. 

"Really, Blair's told me precious little about you." /so you are the sentinel who has stolen my grandson's heart treat him well or i will hunt you myself/ 

"That doesn't surprise me. Blair hasn't told me alot about you." /understood but understand this i won't let you come between us/ 

Grandmother grinned. /good/ "I am Diana Bastet Hunter, but you may call me Grandmother." 

Jim grinned. "Well, Grandmother, let's pick up your bags." 

Grandmother looked around. "Where is this man you want to marry, Diana?" 

"He had a meeting, Grandmother. He sends his apologies. He's going to take us to lunch after I get you settled," Diana said quietly. Inwardly, she winced. 

"A meeting," Grandmother humped. "Let's go get my bags. I want to meet the man, Diana Akasha Hunter, who would keep me waiting." 

Blair and Diana exchanged looks. /oh boy/ was sent and recieved between them.   
  


* * *

  


Simon looked up from his desk. 

/we're here simon get blair and jim and be ready she does not want to be kept waiting/ 

Simon sighed and got up from his desk. As he walked through the door of his office, the elevator doors opened. A tall woman and Diana got out. Grandmother was about 5'6" with black hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He face was barely lined despite the fact he knew she was in her late sixties. The years had been very kind to her. 

Diana smiled as she saw him. /there he is grandmother/ 

Bastet stared at the man before him. She was slightly surprised he was black. She had automatically assumed that since he was a police captain he was white. She mentally shook her head. *This is not the fifties anymore, Bastet* He was tall, muscled, and very good looking. There was a strength about him, an aura of power. When he smiled at her granddaughter, years slipped from his face as if they had never passed. The connection between them was very close, very strong. This was a bond that would never be broken. 

"Ms. Hunter, it is a priviledge to finally meet you," Simon said as he offered his hand. "I'd like to apologize for this morning. I had a meeting with the Chief, and he wouldn't reschedule." 

She took his hand and almost fainted. This man's character was very strong, and his future was heavily intertwined with Diana's. Their children would be very beautiful. And she was sure she had seen at least two full Twilight Children among them. 

"Grandmother?" Blair said softly. 

She quickly released Simon's hand. "Apology accepted, Captain Banks," she said quietly. "I'm afraid it's been a long day already, and I am famished. Please, let's get underway," Bastet said with a polite smile. 

"Of course, Ms. Hunter. Where would you like to eat?" Simon asked politely. 

"Any where is fine, as long as *you* pick the place," Bastet said with an almost feral smile. 

"All right," Simon said lightly. *Oh God, was this some kind of test?* 

/relax simon everything is going to be all right/ 

He smiled at Diana as she took his arm. /really/ 

Diana grinned back, remember the first conversation that had ended like this. /really/ *We've come a long way since then*   
  


* * *

  


Bastet leaned back in her chair with a groan. The steak had been unbelievably tender, the waiter unnaturally attentive, and the company divine. 

"Simon, I have to tell you, when my granddaughter first told me she was in love with a police officer, I was against the match, but I held my tongue," Bastet said with a grimace. 

Simon stiffened. Diana simply stared at her grandmother, then glanced at Blair. He shrugged; he didn't know where this was going. 

"Police officers make notoriously low salaries, their lives are in constant danger, and they have a history of bringing their work home with them," Bastet said with a smile to take the sting from her words. "I thought Diana would fall out of love with you when she realized this." 

"However after meeting you, I can safely say that you love my granddaughter," she waved a hand about the restaurant, "and you can provide for her." 

Simon smiled at that. Her next words chilled him. 

"But I also know that your relationship, while strong and solid, will take several heavy blows. With every joy, there will be some sort of tragedy. You will each doubt the other, despite your love for each other," Bastet said with a sigh. "I say this to discourage you from marrying my granddaughter, Simon. I do not want her hurt; I don't want to kill you for hurting her. Which I would without a second thought," her eyes were cold and flat. 

"If you take Diana as your mate, it must be for life. I will accept nothing else for my granddaughter. Will you accept the conditions that Blair has told you of? Will you take as your one and true mate, Simon?" 

Simon gripped Diana's hand and kissed it. "How can I not? She's my soul, Ms. Hunter." 

Bastet smiled. "Call me Grandmother, Simon."   
  


* * *

  


Blair sighed as he looked up from his papers. Ten o'clock and he was only half way finished. He sighed again. Another late night of grading, he thought wistfully as he listened to his lover get ready for bed. He went back to work. If he were lucky he would be finished by 1 in the morning. That would give him about five hours sleep, but was better than waking up early to finish grading his essays. 

/going to be another late night huh/ Jim kissed the top of Blair's head. 

/yeah you go on up to bed i'll try to be quiet/ 

/o.k. but please don't stay up too late the ceremony is in three days you need as much rest as possible you don't want to yawn at an inappropriate time/ 

/yeah i hear you sweet dreams love you/ Blair leaned back and kissed Jim on the cheek. 

/love you too happy grading/ 

Blair watched his lover as he sauntered up the stairs. He was doing that on purpose, trying to lead him astray. Blair just shook his head. He had to get these essays finished so he wouldn't have to finish them tomorrow. They could boff like bunnies all night tomorrow, he promised himself.   
  


* * *

  


Blair sighed as he took off his clothes and threw them to the far side of the room. Hopefully, Jim wouldn't notice them in the morning before he could put them in their *proper* place. He slowly slid into bed and settled beside his lover. God this felt good, having someone to hold all night long. 

He grinned as Jim pulled him into an embrace. It also felt good to be held all night long. He snuggled down and began to drift off. 

Jim became aware of Blair snuggling in beside him. He smiled lazily and began to nuzzle Blair's neck and shoulders. /blair want you/ 

Blair moaned as he became erect. Maybe he wasn't as tired as he thought. /want you too big guy/ He began to nibble and nuzzle Jim's shoulders in return. 

Slowly, lazily they explored each other's bodies. The feel of crisp chest hair, the tightening of a nipple under soft lips, low sighs and moans filled the bedroom. Soon they found a rhythm and began to rub against each other. The climax was slow, tender and total. They each went to sleep almost instantly, a smile on their lips.   
  


* * *

  


Blair was late. He was thirty minutes late. Actually now he was thirty-one minutes late. Jim got off of the couch and started for the kitchen. It was Friday, the day they made dinner together or went out for dinner, but Blair was thirty-one minutes late. Just as he entered the kitchen, the front door slammed open, and Blair flew in. 

"I am so sorry I'm late, big guy, but one of my students had a question, and she just about talked my ear off," Blair said as he threw his bookbag into his old room and started toward the kitchen. 

"It's all right," Jim said quietly. 

"No, it's not," Blair said softly. He could feel his lover's distress. "You're upset. Tell me." 

/i just was worried that's all and a little jealous too you didn't call to say you would be late or anything/ 

Blair wrapped both arms around Jim. /i'm sorry by the time i realized the time i was all ready on my way home i will try my best not to let it happen again/ 

"Blair, I don't want you to feel chained down. I just...I just want everyone to know you're mine. And I shouldn't want that, because you are your own person," Jim said as he pulled Blair in for a hug. 

"If being chained down means that someone loves me enough to worry over me, to be jealous because of me, tell me where to sign up," Blair said softly. "I love you even when you are protective and jealous, as long as you don't go overboard with it." 

"I've been thinking Blair," Jim paused. How to say it? 

"What is it, lover?" Blair said with a smile. 

"I want Grandmother to marry us," Jim gushed out before he could think better of it.   
  


* * *

  


Blair froze. Marriage? 

"Blair, Blair please talk to me here," Jim pleaded softly. "If you don't want to, I understand and I won't bring it up again. I love you so much, and I know that you love me, but I want to make a vow to you, to love you forever, but I don't need a wedding ceremony to do that, I..." Jim stopped babbling as Blair held a finger to his lips. 

"I just need to think, o.k?" Blair said softly. "I'm going to go up on the roof and think awhile. When I come down, I'll have my answer, o.k?" 

Jim nodded mutely. 

"Why don't you order pizza? I'll eat when I come down," Blair said as he snagged his jacket and left the loft. 

Jim numbly ordered pizza and sat on the couch. He put his head in his hands. Why did he do that?! He knew that Blair had a problem with trust and control. Hell, he had problems with it, just from a different angle. He loved Blair, he trusted Blair, but he wanted to make it as hard as possible for Blair to ever leave him. Which was really insane, since this link would keep them together forever. He sighed and lifted his head and prayed. *Please don't let Blair leave me, God, please.*   
  


* * *

  


Blair sighed as he sat on the roof. He could see for miles out to sea. He thought about the friend that he had scattered onto the sea not so many monthes ago. Diana would never mention his name again, and neither would he. It made things easier somehow. The Cherokee had had the right idea on this custom. What would the one who died say? 

Blair smiled. He would say, 'This is happiness, Blair. Grab onto it with both hands and don't let go.' Did he really want to do that though? He had never been the possessive type. Possessiveness had been trained out of him at an early age. 

Blair sighed. Could he live without Jim? Of course not, it would be like committing suicide without dying. Did he want the rest of the world to know about their relationship? Hell, most of the people at the department already knew, and Jim didn't seem to mind. He personally didn't care what people thought of him, but he did care about Jim's reputation. But Jim didn't seem to care at all. He sighed again. 

Did he want to tie Jim to him and never let him go? YES! And the reverse was true. So why exactly was he up here. No reason at all. Disgusted with himself, he got up and went down to the loft.   
  


* * *

  


Jim paid the pizza guy and began to close the door. Suddenly there was Blair. He could feel the happiness flowing off of him in waves. He hooked an arm around Blair and pulled him in. Blair grabbed the pizza and set it on the floor and turned back to him. 

"I love you so much, Jim. I accept your marriage proposal," Blair said with a blinding smile. 

Jim wrapped both arms around him and picked him up. As they kissed frantically, Jim kicked the door close on the pizza guy. Jim began to carry him upstairs. 

Blair was in seventh heaven. His love was holding him, and he had access to his lover's ears. He licked and sucked on each, avoiding Jim's attempts to catch his mouth. He laughed when Jim threw him onto the bed. 

"You little tease," Jim growled as he began to tear out of his clothes. 

"I am not a tease. I always deliver," Blair said as he began to shimmy out of his clothes. Jim growled again and fell onto the bed with him. They began to kiss again. 

Jim began to work his way down Blair's neck, sucking and biting and growling. He heard Blair's moans, and as Blair tried to pull him up for a kiss, he grabbed Blair's hands and pinned them to the bed. 

"Oh God, Jim, fuck me please now." /need you so much want you now/ Blair arched against him, pushing at him. 

Jim growled as he rolled his lover over. He quickly recaptured Blair's hands and pinned them to the small of his back with one hand. He leaned over and got the lube from the nightstand. He sat on Blair's thighs and began lubing Blair. 

Blair moaned as Jim lubed and stretched him. He couldn't move, couldn't arch away or toward. He could only lay there and take it. He gasped as Jim began to massage his prostate. 

/oh god jim please oh oh oh oh pleeeeeassssse/ 

Jim quickly lubed himself and pulled Blair up onto his knees. He positioned himself. 

/love you so much blair want you for eternity/ He slowly pushed into his lover. 

"Yes," Blair hissed as Jim pushed all the way inside him. 

Jim quickly repinned Blair's hands to the bed by his shoulders and began to nuzzle and bite the back of Blair's neck. /want you want to make you mine oh you feel so good/ 

Blair felt his orgasm rising up from the bottom of his soul and curl around his heart. Suddenly, Jim bit the back of his neck hard. 

"Mine," Jim growled. /you're mine/ 

Blair screamed as he came. /mine mine you're mine too/ he mindscreamed as he felt Jim empty himself inside of him. 

Jim's orgasm rocked over him, leaving him drained. He slowly pulled out and fell down beside Blair. 

/love you/ 

/forever and always/ 

They slept.   
  


* * *

  


Blair sighed. He was nervous, very nervous. He stepped forward and lit the candles on the altar and stared up at the moon. It was time to begin. 

"We stand before You to witness the vows of this woman, Diana Akasha Hunter, and this man, Simon William Banks," Blair turned around to face the couple. He held out his hands. They each placed their left hands in his. 

"Do you, Simon, take Diana as a mate? Do you promise to take this woman to your heart, to love her like no other and forsake anyone else as long as she lives, before all the gods?" Blair smiled at Simon as he gulped. 

"I do. I promise to stay with her through good and bad, through anything Fate can throw at us. I promise to love and protect her, her family, and any children we may have with my life," Simon said as he stared into Diana's eyes. 

"Do you, Diana, take Simon as a mate? Do you promise to take this man to your heart, to love him like no other and forsake anyone else as long as he lives, before all the gods?" Blair said as he smiled at Diana. She was as calm as a summer breeze. 

"I do. I promise to love him with all of my soul, until my dying breathe. I promise to bear his children and love his son and protect them with my life," Diana said. There was a quaver in her voice. She wanted to cry because of the joy she felt. 

He release their hands. "You may now exchange tokens of your vows." 

Bastet pulled a ring from her pocket. It had been her wife's so long ago. She smiled as she remembered her Sentinel, her friend. She handed it to Diana. It was made of silver bands that had been braided together before her family had ever left Ireland, almost four hundred years ago. 

Diana slipped it on his finger, grinning as it fit perfectly. Bastet only sighed. *Yes, he was the one.* 

Jim pulled a jeweler's box from his pocket, making sure it was the purple one. He opened it and handed the ring to Simon. This was also made of silver, but it was etched with several African designs. Jim smiled as Simon slipped it onto Diana's ring finger. Perfect fit. 

"I pronouce you partners for life. May the Goddess bless you with as many children as you want, and may the God bless you with plenty for the rest of your lives," Blair said with a grin. "You may kiss now." 

Simon swept Diana into his arms and kissed her. Diana wrapped her legs around Simon's and held on. After a few minutes, they dazedly came up for air and parted self-consciously. 

Bastet took Blair's place in front of the altar and began to pray silently. Blair and Diana bowed their heads. 

*Please protect these two, Goddess. Do not let one of them live on with out the other. Please do not let one of them live in the loneliness that I have had to endure.* 

"We also stand before You to witness the vows of this man, Blair Sandburg, and this man, James Marion Ellison," Bastet turned around to face them. She held out her hands to them. They each placed their left hands in hers. 

"Do you, Blair, take James as a mate? Do you promise to take this man to your heart, to love him like no other and forsake anyone else as long as he lives, before all the gods?" Bastet said as she smiled at Blair. His knees were shaking, and sweat was beading on his upper lip. 

"I do. I will support him and guide him through this life as best as I can. I will love him until my dying day," Blair said hoarsely. A tear trickled down his cheek. "I vow to never leave his side and to protect him from harm as much as I can." 

"Do you, James, take Blair as a mate? Do you promise to take this man to your heart, to love him like no other and forsake anyone else as long as he lives, before all the gods?" Bastet said as she turned to smile at Jim. There were tears in his eyes as well. 

"I do. I will shelter him from whatever life throws at us as best I can. I will love him until I die, and I vow to protect him with my life. I will never leave him, no matter the cost," Jim said shakily. 

She release their hands. "You may now exchange tokens of your vows." 

Blair pulled a jeweler's box from his pocket and took out a simple gold band and placed it on Jim's finger. Jim took out a blue jeweler's box and removed the ring. The ring was made of several silver and gold bands entwined together. He placed it on Blair's finger, slowly, reverently. 

"I pronouce you partners for life. May the Goddess and God bless you with happiness and peace for the rest of your lives," Bastet said with a Mona Lisa smile. "You may kiss now." 

Jim lifted Blair into his arms and kissed him tenderly. Blair quickly deepened the kiss. It lasted for several minutes, until they also had to come up for air. 

Bastet only smiled, and using her foot, broke the circle of salt around the altar. "I present to you two married couples, Diana and Simon and Blair and Jim." 

As Joel rushed forward to be the first to kiss the bride, Blair and Jim tried to make their getaway, but several of their co-workers caught them and pulled them back to the celebration. They just exchanged looks and grinned. There would be time enough to slip away later. Blair and Jim burst into the loft laughing.   
  


* * *

  


"Yes! We got away," Blair crowed. 

Jim just laughed. He would tell him later that he gave Joel fifty bucks to distract everyone. Why burst his bubble now? 

Suddenly Blair turned toward him. The laughter was gone, and passion had replaced hilarity. Jim started toward him, but Blair held up his hand. 

"Do you remember the night I accepted your proposal?" Blair asked seriously. 

Jim frowned, confused. "Of course, I do, Chief," Jim said with a smile. "It was the second greatest day of my life. And this is the greatest day of my life, because now you're mine." 

"And you're mine. You claimed me that night, do you remember? You held me down and claimed me. Now," Blair began to walk toward Jim, "I want to do the same. I want to make sure you know that you're mine." 

Jim felt his knees go weak at the look in Blair's eyes and the emotion flowing from him. It was possessive, fiery passion. Desire and need whirled around inside him, gathering all of his resistance to the idea of giving up control and destroying it. 

"Go up stairs and strip," Blair growled as he felt his mate's acceptance to the idea form. "And don't start without me." 

Jim practically ran up the steps. He heard Blair rummage in his old room for a minute, then start up the steps. He hurriedly stripped and stood there, uncertain of what he wanted to do. 

Blair got some old scarves and started up the stairs. He was really going to do this; he was ging to claim Jim as his. He stopped at the bedroom door and stared in at his lover. 

Jim was so beautiful. How Carolyn gave him up, Blair would never know. He would never let Jim go, not without a knock down, drag out fight. 

/you're so beautiful jim so beautiful lay on the bed face down and no talking/ 

Jim obeyed his lover. He was slightly nervous, but other wise he figured he could handle whatever his lover decided to throw at him. He started slightly as a scarf blindfolded him. He felt another being tied around his wrists and heard it being tied to the headboard. He heard his lover stripping, and wriggled slightly. He was already harder than he had ever been before. The thought of Blair claiming him was highly erotic. Just the thought made his cock twitch. 

Blair stared down at his lover and smiled. He could feel Jim's arousal. *He must have needed this more than I thought* Blair thought with a mental sigh. 

Blair straddled Jim's hips and began to massage and stroke Jim's back. As he worked lower he began to lick and nip the territory he had already covered. Jim began moaning and gasping. 

/are you trying to drive me insane oh god that is so good so good/ Jim was panting and gasping and moaning. He had completely surrendered to his lover, and he loved it. He didn't know what was going to happen next, and he didn't care, as long as Blair was touching him it was bound to be all right. 

Blair could feel Jim's arousal skyrocket as he began to massage the cheeks of Jim's ass. He started to pant as he thought about how tight Jim was, how hot and silky smooth. He picked up the tube of lube he had put next to Jim's knee earlier. He slowly began to get his partner ready for the next step. 

Jim gasped and moaned as Blair got him ready for the penetration he craved. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, then he began to twist them and massage his prostate with them. 

/oh god please/ "Blair!" 

"Whose are you, Jim? What do you want? Can you tell me what you want? Who do you want it down by?" Blair said as he pulled his fingers out of his mate and pushed Jim up on his knees. He began to spread the lube on himself. 

I'm yours; I want you to fuck me." /oh god please/ Jim sobbed. "I belong to you, please fuck me!" 

"That's right," Blair positioned himself, "you're mine," he growled as he slowly pushed inside Jim. He began to pump inside of Jim. 

"Mine, mine, mine," Blair said with every stroke. Suddenly he bit Jim hard on the nape of the neck. 

Jim arched from the pain and pleasure of the bite. /yesyes mark me as your's/ The thought of being Blair's, belong to Blair, sent Jim over the edge. Jim screamed as he came. 

Blair arched back and howled as he heard Jim scream. *His mate* echoed in his brain as he came. He laid down against Jim's back as he caught his breath, then slowly pulled out and untied Jim. 

Jim was limp. He couldn't have moved even if someone was trying to kill Blair. He felt Blair wrap him in his arms and hold him tightly to his chest. 

/mine/ 

/always your's love you/ Jim sent muzzly as he slipped into sleep.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
